grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Entei
Entei '(エンテイ ''Entei) is a primary character in Grandline: Shinsekai. Entei is the son of Red-Haired Clive, and one of the new members of the Red Wing Pirates. Profile thumb|left Physical Description Entei is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, brown eyes, and short, spiky pink hair. Entei has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. He sports a black open-collared, one-sleeved zipped waist coat that is black with golden trimmings. He wears a brown belt with a silver buckle to keep up his white knee-length trousers. He also has a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf. Personality and Relationships Entei is a courageous and fun loving soul who seeks out adventure at every pass. He has a deep disdain for conflict, often getting involved in situations that have nothing to do with him, only because he believes it's the right thing to do. Yet he loves training, and fighting, driven by his desire to become stronger then anyone else. Entei shares his father's slothfulness, frequently falling asleep during travel and at other random times. Entei has developed a bond with each of his crewmates relatively quickly. He has earned their respect as a pirate who will always fight for them, and have their back in any situation. Clive While Clive is Entei's biological father, Entei was not raised by Clive, who left him at a young age. Entei only knows about his father through the tales of him that have spread out through the see. He was deeply saddened to hear of his fathers death, but thrives on trying to live up to his legacy. Wonder Out of everyone in the Red Wing Pirates, Entei appears to be the closest to Wonder. They can relate as newer members of the crew and naturally gravitate towards each other. They have a strong brotherly bond, that they take to the battlefield, where they work perfectly in unison. Powers and Abilities Entei was trained by Clive since his childhood to be a fighter, and has developed into a master combatant. Entei has become an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Devil Fruit in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Entei has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Romeo and Gajeel's caliber in battle. Physical Powers Entei is at the peak of physical human condition, capable of incredible physical feats of strength, speed, durability and agility. Entei's raw physical strength is astonishing, Rose made note that even as a child Entei's brute strength was on par with that of a giant. During his first meeting with Rose as a child Entei swung around a full grown at Rose that he personally ripped from the ground. Entei is incredibly fast, able to travel short distances faster than the human eye can see, despite having no knowledge of Soru. It has been stated that in battle Entei appears to feel no pain, he is capable of taking immense amounts of physical damage without even losing consciousness. Furthermore, Entei's physical prowess comes with superhuman reflexes that allow him to react to nearly any situation during a fight with even the fastest opponents. Devil Fruit Main Article: Ryu Ryu no Mi Entei consumed the [[Ryu Ryu no Mi|'''Ryu Ryu no Mi]] (龍, Dragon Dragon Fruit), a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows Entei to transform his physiology into that of a dragon. Clive has stated that it may infact be one of the most powerful Devil Fruits in the world, but also that is incredibly difficult to master. Entei has yet to master the fruit, and as a result cannot transform completely into a Dragon. Despite not mastering the fruit, Entei is still extremely proficient using it's power, able to produce and manipulate dragon flames from his body that are more powerful than a normal flame. This makes Entei completely invulnerable to heat or any lesser form of fire. History When Entei was a young boy, he was raised on an remote island by his father, the great Clive. When Entei was around six years old, Clive suddenly disappeared from Entei's live and was never seen again. Over the coming years, Entei was raised by Clive's close friend, Rose. Rose and Entei developed a very close bond, while Rose took the role of the father figure in Entei's life. When Entei was old enough, he decided to travel the Grandline on a mission he received from a message in a bottle. While traveling the Grandline, Entei traveled to the town Krugis, in Alabasta. Entei decides to go into a bar, to rest a little, but at the bar he encounters Remmy, who is the main bartender. Remmy informs Entei of a few mysterious disappearances of travelers such as Entei in the town. While having a deep conversation, Remmy also tells Entei about the local Marine corruption, and the sudden appearance of the ruthless Macbeth Pirates. Out of nowhere, a drunk Marine overhears the two's conversation and confronts Entei about him saying how he dislikes the Marines. The situation quickly heats up into a bar fight, but Entei easily knocked him out and accidentally ruin the bar with his amazing Devil Fruit powers. Category:Part II Primary Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates